No me hagas suplicarte
by Eowyn93
Summary: Carol le confiesa a Daryl lo de Lizzie. Daryl hará lo posible por demostrarle que no es un monstruo como ella se piensa.


**No me hagas suplicarte.**

Daryl, Rick, Morgan y Carl se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina preparando un plan para matar a unos zombies que se acercaban demasiado a la verja trasera. No era un grupo numeroso pero los gruñidos asustaban a los niños de Alexandria. Estos niños si tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar su infancia, no como Carl y Sophia..

Carol estaba al lado de ellos preparando la comida, de vez en cuando, Rick o Daryl se volvían a ella para saber si estaba de acuerdo con el plan o si proponía algo.A Carol no le gustaba mucho Morgan sobre todo después del anterior ataque a Alexandria, pero aportaba buenas ideas.

La conversación estaba siendo amena, aparte del plan, Carl estaba comentando algunas anecdotas de sus amigos de Alexandria. Carol se reía al ver las caras que ponía Rick cada vez que Carl le comentaba que había estado a solas con Enid.

Papá, tranquilo, que no ha pasado nada- le tranquilizaba Carl.

Te gusta y lo sabes- le decía Rick mientras Morgan se reía y Daryl medio sonreía.

A Carol le gustaban estos momentos de tranquilidad y conversaciones fin y al cabo ésta era su familia.

…...

Daryl miraba de vez en cuando a Carol mientras ésta preparaba la comida. Parecía estar preparando pasta, daba igual lo que preparara, todo le salía estupendamente.

A Daryl le alegró ver que ya había dejado de vestirse de ama de casa, volvía a vestir como antes, como una superviviente. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de cocinar, y Daryl no tenía queja alguna sobre eso.

A ver papá, que no me gusta- le decía enfurruñado- además como decía Lizzie a las chicas independientes no les gusta tener novio.

De pronto se oyó un crack y un gemido de dolor.

¡Carol!- gritó Rick al ver la mano ensangrentada de Carol y el vaso roto en el suelo.

Daryl se acercó corriendo a ella y cogió su mano. Miró a Carol y vio qu estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. Y estaba seguro que no era por la mano.

Ahora vengo va¿?- dijo ella mientras salía casi corriendo de la cocina sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes.

Lo siento.. no debía haber mencionado a Lizzie- se disculpó Carl

Rick suspiró mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Carol.

Daryl, a ti nunca te ha dicho nada sobre lo que pasó ¿verdad?- le preguntó Rick

Nah- dijo Daryl mientras miraba a la puerta y luego a la mesa de la cocina llena de cristales y sangre, debátiendose entre ir a ver a Carol o no.

Quizás deberías ir, lleva una temporada mala y no sé cuánto mas aguantará sin explotar- le decía Rick

Como si él no lo supiera. Que se hubiera alejado de ella y hablara menos con ella no implicaba que no supiera de ella. Sabía que estaba sufriendo pero no sabía que hacer.

Iré a verla, conociendola es capaz de no curarse bien la herida para bajar a tiempo para acabar la cena- dijo Daryl mientras salía por la puerta

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Podía ver a Carol sentada en el borde de la ventana mirando a la calle. Tenía una toalla en la mano, intentando cortar la hemorragia. Estaba completamente metida en sus pensamientos, ella siempre notaba su presencia y ésta vez ni se había percatado de que estaba observándola.

Las últimas semanas Daryl había estado intentando acercarse a ella pero le daba miedo que tras su alejamiento, ella no quisiera tenerle cerca. Así que se limitaba a estar en la misma habitación con ella, a hablar de nimiedades, traerle la comida para que hiciera sus delicias culinarias o la ayudaba con Judith.

Había observado que estaba cada vez más perdida, más absorta en su mundo. Intenaba alejar a otros niños de ella como si tuviera miedo de hacerles daño por su mera presencia. Veía su cara de dolor cada vez que estaba cerca de Judith o cada vez que Sam aparecía para hacer galletas con ella.

Pero a parte de su dolor, Carol había empezado a fijarse en otros detalles de en los que no debía fijarse. Notaba como cada día la luz del sol la envolvía como si fuera una aura, como se movía con delicadeza, con cautela, observaba lo bien que le quedaban las blusas, como su escote lucía terso. Su sonrisa, pese a mostrar dolor, le fascinaba. Una sonrisa de ella hacía que cualquiera de ellos sonriera también. Su calma y serenidad se pegaba.

Daryl escapó de sus pensamientos, sabía que no era apropiado pensar de ella en esa manera. Era su amiga, además , seguro que ella no se fijaría en él de esa forma.

…...

Daryl entró en la habitación y se acerco a ella haciendo suficiente ruido como para que ella no se asustara. Ella se giró y le miró de la misma forma que aquella noche en el refugio de mujeres en Atlanta.

¿me dejas ver esa mano?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

No hace falta Daryl- le contestó ella.

Venga, ya, no seas terca- le contestó enfurruñado mientras cogía con delicadeza su mano y apartaba la toalla.

Pff.. madre mía ¿Que mierda has hecho con el vaso para tener esa raja en la mano? - le preguntó cabreado

Simplemente lo he agarrado con más fuerza y se ha roto en mi mano- le dijo ella sin mirarle a los ojos.

¿Simplemente? Osea,¿no ha tenido nada que ver que Carl mencionara a Lizzie? - le dijo notando como su exprsión cambiaba al mencionar a la cría

Ella se levantó sin mirarle y soltándose de su mano fue al cuarto de baño. Daryl se acercó y desde el marco de la puerta la vió coger el bote de alcohol y unas vendas.-

A lo mejor necesitas puntos- le decía preocupado

Nah, he tenido peores- le decía ella medio riendose, una risa de " Sí, Ed era un cabrón".

Daryl se acercó a ella y cogió el bote de alcohol y unos algodones para limpiar la herida.

Déjame a mí- le suplicó Daryl

Empezó a limpiar la herida con sumo cuidado. Su mano era delicada y muy quería hacerle daño, no soportaba verla herida. Menos aún desde el incidente de acaba de limpiarle la herida y terminaba de vendarle la herida,

alzó la vista y la miró directamente a los ojos. Ella apartó la mirada avergonzada, como si con solo mirarla fuera a descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

Mírame- le dijo cogiendo su mejilla- ¿por qué no me lo cuentas? Sabes que no te juzgaré..

Ella seguía apartando la mirada,mirando a todos lados menos a él.

No me hagas suplicarte...- le dijo Daryl forzandola a mirarle. No le gustaba hacer eso, por miedo a hacerle daño pero sabía que ella no se lo tomaría mal. Ella sabía que nunda le haría daño.

Daryl.. - susurró ella mirandole a los ojos.

A Daryl le atravesó su mirada. No podía soportar tanto dolor y culpabilidad en esos maravillosos ojos azules. Unos ojos azules que habían visto demasiado dolor en una sola vida.

Carol, soy yo.. sabes que puedes contarmelo.. joder.. creía que confiabas en mi- le dijo Daryl con pena.

¡Confío en ti! Lo sabes- le dijo ella con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla- eres la persona en quien más confío..

Cuentamelo, estaré aquí, por favor, sé que necesitas contarlo- le suplicaba él

Le prometí a Tyresee..- empezó ella.

Tyresse ya no está cielo- le dijo soltando su mejilla y cogiendo sus manos mientras la sentaba en un taburete.

Lizzie.. mató a Mika – empezó ella mientras Daryl la miraba con horror pero aún así la dejó continuar- Ella.. no entendía este mundo.. creía que eran buenos así que mató a Mika para que yo viera que eran buenos.

Carol se llevó la mano libre a la cara para agarrarse el pelo. Daryl tenía la sensación de que eso no era lo peor que había pasado. Le soltó la mano para agarrar su mejilla.

Continúa- le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura

Ella..- Carol suspiró- quería matar también a Judith. Entonces supimos que Lizzie.. no estaba segura.. podría matarnos a nosotros o a cualquier otro.. no podía quedarse .. y no podía estar sola..Dios , Daryl – dijo llorando ya abiertamente abalanzandose contra él, abrazandose a su cuello- La maté Daryl. Le dijo que mirara a las flores y le pegué un tiro. Dios, soy un monstruo..- decía llorando desgarrada

Joder. Era peor que la muerte como ella le había dicho en Atlanda. Joder. Joder. Joder. La agarró mientras lloraba desconsolada como aquel maldito día en el que Sophia apareció convertida.

Shh.. no eres un monstruo.. cielo- le decía el acariciando su rostro.

Ella intentaba decirle algo pero salían gemidos de dolor. Daryl la levantó del taburete y la puso delante del espejo.

Mírate.. - le decía mientras miraban los dos al espejo, él detrás de ella susurrandole al oído- ¿Sabes que veo? Veo a una mujer fuerte, dulce, llena de amor pero que ha tenido que enfrentarse a los mayores dolores de esta vida … Eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco. Siento que tuvieras que tener que hacer frente a esto sola, pero estoy aquí y no pienso soltarte- le decía mientras besaba su hombro.

¿ Cómo puedes ver lo bueno en mí cuando yo solo veo lo malo? - le decía mirandole por el espejo, su mirada era distinta. Dolorida pero liberada. Como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Porque no tienes mal en tí.. eres la persona más buena y dulce que conozco.. y me parte el corazón verte sufrir... no puedo verte sufrir- le decía mientras besaba su cuello

No sabía de donde había sacado el valor para hacer eso. Pero no podía parar pero al parecer ella tampoco, había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba. Y esta vez no era un suspiro de pena.

Daryl miró al espejo y los vió a los dos, juntos, como siempre pero esta vez de distinta forma. Como un hombre y una mujer.

Daryl..- suspiraba ella.

Sh.. ya no tienes que sufrir más sola- le decía mientras besaba su cuello con amor, con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Mientras la besaba metió la mano por el borde de la camiseta y acariciaba su piel. Suave, como ella.

Daryl.. yo..gracias por salvarme- le decía ella mientras se giraba a mirarle.

Los dos se miraban fijamente con la respiración acelerada. Se miraban a los ojos, intentando expresar con sus miradas lo que no podían con palabras. Estaban perdidamente enamorados. Joder, él no podía vivir sin ella.

Daryl se inclinó y agarrando su cuello la besó con todo el amor y pasión que tenía y ella le correspondía con igual entusiasmo. No podían parar. Y él estaba dispuesto a demostrarle como no era ningun monstruo sino un jodido ángel.

….

Rick sonrió viendo la escena delante suya. Daryl y Carol besandose como si no hubiera un mañana. Cerró la puerta del cuarto haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

\- Ya era hora- dijo para sí medio riendose, feliz de ver a dos de las personas más importantes del mundo salvarse.


End file.
